


Mixtape art

by AgeofZero



Series: Magician's Mixtape [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofZero/pseuds/AgeofZero
Summary: Collections of art for "For the Sake of the Magician"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Sake of the Magician](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379723) by [DiLithiumDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiLithiumDragon/pseuds/DiLithiumDragon). 

> Man I hope I'm doing this posting art on AO3 right. Here's a Yosuke being plagued by his self doubt in the form of his Shadow. I'm probably gonna add whatever I draw here as we go along. Confidently assuming that I'll draw further. I hope I draw more, I'm trying my best.  
(this was an inktober drawing I meant to do last year and didn't, because Depression and misery, but it's done now and posted to tumblr. I thought the people who like DiLi's story would also like to see it here.)


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A physical version of https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772599/chapters/59426617

(full disclosure, this is gonna be a long scroll down I'm pretty sure. Sorry about that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I was crazy enough to do this in person on some stationery. o7  
the orange screamed Yosuke, what was I supposed to do?  
also happy birthday DiLi


End file.
